Human computer interfaces currently exist which use depth-based images as a mechanism for determining input. Some computer systems such as the SPROUT, manufactured by HEWLETT PACKARD COMPANY, utilize a depth-based camera in order to detect and analyze objects placed on a designated or associated surface.